Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept pertains generally to power pedestals and, more particularly, to marina power pedestals.
Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,716 discloses a utility distribution pedestal for marine and recreational vehicles. Known power pedestals includes receptacles that can be used to provide power to marine or recreational vehicles. Some known power pedestals include ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs) that provide ground fault protection for the receptacles. However, the level of ground fault protection provided by the GFCIs is fixed. Additionally, the maximum rating of the GFCIs used in known power pedestals is 50 A.
As codes change, such as the NEC 555.3 code, GFCIs that were previously used may not provide a level of ground protection that is required by the new code. Additionally, the previously used GFCIs cannot accommodate applications where greater than 50 A of current is required.
There is thus room for improvement in power pedestals.